fifthworldfandomcom-20200214-history
TTF-Bucksfan
The micronational entity known as TTF-Bucksfan claims to be a Fifth World nation. It is based on Long Island, in New York State, but its foundations and legal system are entirely web-based. TTF-Bucksfan, an acronym for The Tallini Family-Kingdom of Bucksfan, is a dual nation cyberstate. It has among its citizens a real world former Minister of Parliament (Ilona Staller), a legal scholar, and even a network scientist. TTF-Bucksfan controls several alternate root top-level domains through the Cesidian Root, two of which are controlled for the House of Savoy and the Italian Republic. TTF-Bucksfan even controls an IPv4 network with the same network capacity as the one of the Falkland Islands. This places the nation somewhere between Tokelau (136 IPs) and Mayotte (272 IPs), for number of IP numbers controlled, and on par with the French Southern Territories (256 IPs). TTF-Bucksfan also hosts the national embassy of a Fourth World nation; its own 2 nations of TTF and Bucksfan; a metrosite (virtual city) called Cyberterra; the borough of Cyberterra called Mount Zion; an employment agency/chamber of commerce; a church; a university; and the websites of a full intercontinental Internet called the Cesidian Root. History TTF-Bucksfan started with The Tallini Family in the beginning, and this micronation came into being on 17 November 1998. The Tallini Family or TTF was initially a non-Internet micronation, and to this date it still has strong real world connections. It gathered its first citizens through an Italian-language newsletter called Sua Maestà, which is no longer published. It was through this publication and its global distribution that American and Italian VIPs came to learn about The Tallini Family. The Italian words for "Fifth World" ("Quinto Mondo") were probably first used in Sua Maestà in the Fall 2000 issue, which was published worldwide in a limited number of copies some time in October 2000. The newsletter was read by few people, but one of those people is Italy's former Minister of Foreign Affairs (the Hon. Gianfranco Fini), and many other Italian and American VIPs read this issue, where The Tallini Family was first defined as a Fifth World nation. The Kingdom of Bucksfan evolved out of The Tallini Family, and came into being on 17 November 2001. The Cesidian Church also came into being on the same date. Both entities are more virtual in character than The Tallini Family. The Fifth World Council (5WC) was started by TTF-Bucksfan on 13 July 2002. It was an association of Fifth World nations unincorporated in any territorial jurisdiction, and without representation in any international organisation. The 5WC has served mainly as an experiment, and as a prototype for the more pragmatic, successful, less ideological and freer supermicronation called the United Micronations Multi-Oceanic Archipelago (UMMOA). TTF-Bucksfan today TTF-Bucksfan is today a premier dual nation cyberstate. The Tallini Family has the strongest real world connections of the two nations. It was listed in The NAFTA Register (ISBN 0-9651569-0-7; Library of Congress Catalog Card Number 96-094334) with entities like the Pennsylvania Department of Agriculture, the Hong Kong Economic & Trade Office, and the U.S. Department of Commerce International Trade Administration for several years. The Kingdom of Bucksfan, also known as Bucksfan or TTF-Bucksfan, also has real world connections, but these are more web-based than earth-based. Through the Hon Most Rev Dr Cesidio Tallini, TTF-Bucksfan also controls an IPv4 network. It is clear that while TTF-Bucksfan would perhaps not compare well with a large and wealthy nation-state, it is a serious national entity with real world bank credit; has been mentioned in printed and globally-distributed publications; has impressive Internet infrastructure, and a roster of citizens that is equally impressive for a nation its size. TTF-Bucksfan is also formally recognised by the Kingdom of Pictland-in-Exile, a Fourth World nation representing at least 700,000 people on 4 continents, and was recognised by the Principality of Sealand as a micronation in the past. In March 2006, TTF-Bucksfan started the Micronational Professional Registry (MPR), which is fast becoming an informational resource about authentic professionals operating both in the Official and the Fourth, Fifth, and Sixth Worlds, as well as a new model for micronational recognition, based not on some archaic notion that my nation or your nation knows best, but on the notion that professionals also probably produce professionally run organisations, companies, and even nations or micronations. The MPR today also issues independent intellectual property instruments such as Print Monopolies, Enterprise Names, Enterprise Marks, and MPR Patents. In August 2007, TTF-Bucksfan also helped to found the new Fourth World nation of Independent Long Island (ILI). External links *The Tallini Family *Kingdom of Bucksfan *TTF-Bucksfan *TTF-Bucksfan's Entry in The World Factbook *Fifth World Accreditation Agency *Micronational Professional Registry *Cesidian Church *Cesidian Root *Hon Most Rev Dr Cesidio Tallini's Bio See also *Fourth World *Fifth World *Sixth World *Macronation *Micronation References *''The NAFTA Register''. (2004-2007). The Tallini Family. Marlton, NJ: Global Contact. ISBN 0965156907. *We Could Have Invited Everyone. (2004). The Tallini Family. Reg Vardy Gallery exhibition at the University of Sunderland (UK). Retrieved August 14, 2006, from http://newton.sunderland.ac.uk/~vardygallery/we-could-have/micronation.htm *Cambiare Identitá: É possibile, ecco le Prove, by Giovanni Caporaso, 2006 *Recognize! (2006, November). Kingdom of Bucksfan. YKON Recognize Me! MOCA Taipei 2006-2007 Exhibition Poster. Retrieved June 24, 2007, from poster below *Recognize Me! (2007). MOCA Taipei 2006-2007 Exhibition. Retrieved June 24, 2007, from http://ykon.org/ykon/projects_recognize_me.html *TTF-Bucksfan dedicated page at Microfreedom.com Category:Nations Category:Micronations Category:Fifth World Category:MPR Category:UMMOA